Blind
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Você nunca entendeu nada sobre ele. Nem mesmo as partes que eram sobre vocês. x MELLO/NEAR, presente de aniversário para Anne Asakura x


**Sumário:** Você nunca entendeu nada sobre ele. Nem mesmo as partes que eram sobre vocês.

**Death Note não me pertence. E eu acho que vocês sabem os motivos :B**

**Fanfic de presente para Chibi Anne**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**Blind**

"Near, você é um idiota!" Você gritava, dando um soco em Near, sujando o branco da pele dele em vermelho, cortando seu lábio de uma maneira que sangrasse, só para seu próprio deleite.

E mesmo assim ele não mudava. Continuava a te olhar com os olhos vazios, esfumaçados num conjunto de nada; e a te dizer coisas vazias. Vazias e sem significado algum. Repetindo seu nome, de novo e de novo, a cada nova frase. E dentro destas mensagens subliminares que só você ouvia, te dizendo que ele ainda era o melhor e que você não era nada, nada para ele.

Talvez você só precisasse notar que não havia nada ali, e ele só te olhava e falava daquele jeito porque não conseguia te entender o bastante para fazê-lo entender.

Entender seus sentimentos que tentavam escapar. Aqueles que Near não conseguia deixar de sentir por você.

**X**

E você ficava horas e horas o observando. Devorando seu chocolate de maneira agressiva apenas por lembrar-se de que ele não te desejava também. Isso te deixava mais enraivecido que o modo como ele ousava tratar seus brinquedos melhor que a você.

Ter ciúme de quebra-cabeças e robôs era infantil, mas você era uma criança, ainda. Uma criança que amava demais outra, como um adulto.

**X**

Acho que você nunca notou, mas ele estava ali, todo aquele tempo, por você. Bastava você chamar e ele iria a seu encontro. E se não fosse, ao menos ele te ouviria, mesmo que não notasse. Porque ele sempre foi bonzinho demais por você.

Ou você acha que ele não se importava com tudo o que você fazia, só porque ele era o grande Near?

A verdade é que ele nunca se importou com os socos e o sangue, nem pelo fato de seu branco ser manchado em roxo ou em rubro, se você se sentisse bem. Mas a pergunta de um milhão de dólares sempre foi: Você podia ser feliz, machucando-o?

Você sempre soube a resposta.

**X**

Por anos você desejou ser ele. Ter sua posição, ter aquele apelido, aquela inteligência, a proximidade com L. Tê-lo também, porém isso você nunca admitiu totalmente.

Até o dia em que jogou tudo fora.

Você mandou para o inferno L, Near, suas notas, seu sonho, sua razão de viver e sua existência naquele orfanato. Queria fazer as coisas do seu jeito, mesmo não tendo idéia de como seria.

Foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Ou melhor, você olhou. Mas não havia Near nenhum a observá-lo.

**X**

Mello, você sempre foi inteligente. Até demais. Usando a máfia, sem medo de morrer, todo dia você parecia apertar o gatilho da sua Magnum e ver se saía vivo.

Você sempre foi um suicida. Mas, naquele dia em especial, a "bala" passou de raspão. E você se queimou.

E muito.

**X**

Você foi até ele, quase que derrotado, apontando uma arma para uma mulher. Dizia que era pela foto, mas eu sei que queria vê-lo. Saber se mudou em algo, descobrir se ele havia perdido o olhar de inocência inexistente que havia em seus olhos – e amaldiçoar-se por não ter sido você quem a tirou.

Mas ele continuava o mesmo. O jeito de sentar; os cabelos brancos cacheados; a mão pálida enrolando uma mecha; os olhos negros com a inocência inexistente; a voz vazia; os orbes nublados de nada; as mesmas roupas brancas de moletom; os mesmos brinquedos que te deixavam enciumados; e o mesmo possível gosto de nada.

Aquilo lhe deu raiva. Você evoluiu tanto, se esforçou tanto, enquanto Near nem se esforçou e continuava sendo o melhor. Sim, ele sempre era o melhor. E você não era _nada_. Porque o segundo nunca foi o bastante para você mesmo.

**X**

Talvez você estivesse certo.

**X**

Ou completamente errado.

**X**

Além do mais, você nunca pensou que Near o esperava. Porque ele podia não mostrar, mas queria você. A ponto de ficar parado no tempo, apenas para que _você_ pudesse mudá-lo. Só você. Apenas você.

Mas você era tão estúpido, que nem viu isso.

Nem quando ele te escreveu aquilo.

**X**

_Dear Mello_.

**X**

Você encarava essa pequena frase, naquela perfeita caligrafia, feita por Near. Não que você nunca tivesse lido algo com a letra dele. Mas é que nada havia sido escrito diretamente _para_ você.

E isso o irritava, muito.

Porque você teimava em dizer que havia mensagens subliminares dentro dessas pequenas duas palavras.

Como se um enigma estivesse ali.

Só que não havia nenhum enigma.

Só um cego que não entendia nada.

**X**

Sua vida, depois disso, se limitou em três coisas:

Um. Capturar Kira.

Dois. Derrotar Near.

Três. Desvendar aquelas duas palavras.

Mas não havia nada nessas três coisas.

Só um vazio que você se recusava a preencher.

(O vazio que estava em seu coração, que esperava e ansiava por aquele pequeno albino).

**X**

Morreu.

Morreu sem descobrir o que realmente importava.

_(Quem realmente importava)_

Morreu sem saber que ele te amava.

_(Que Near te amava)_

Morreu sem entender algo sobre ele.

_(Nem mesmo as partes que eram sobre você)._

_Porque todas as partes de Near foram feitas sobre você._

_Baseadas em você._

_Para__ você._

_Mas você nunca viu isso._

_Porque era estúpido demais._

_Orgulhoso demais._

_Medroso demais._

_Cego demais._

* * *

Certo, essa fanfic aqui é um presente (atrasado) pra Chibi, porque ela fez aniversário na Quarta 8D

Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado, porque eu adoro escrever esse casal e é uma das minhas primeiras tentativas de MelloNear in Mello's side XD

Eu botei o que sempre achei do Mello. O que ele achava que o Near era para ele, e como ele é teimoso pra porra pra admitir que o ama, falay u.u

Por isso a fic se chama "Blind", porque ele sempre foi cego pelos próprios sentimentos e os de um certo albino kawaii ¬¬

Bom... Não sei mais o que dizer, só que eu tô postando um montão de fic, pra depois ficar livre e postar só as Longs XD

Claro, não vai ser tudo em um final de semana :B

**Reviews?**


End file.
